Sepatu Bot Cinderella Hinata
by Rameen
Summary: Pernah dengar tentang kisah 'Sepatu Kaca Cinderella? … Nah, kalau Cinderella versi ini, pakainya sepatu bot. Dan namanya bukan sekedar 'Cinderella' tapi namanya 'Hyuuga Cinderella Hinata'. / "Ehm, sepertinya aku salah mantra." / Au – NaruHina fic oneshot / Enjoy


Summary : Pernah dengar tentang kisah 'Sepatu Kaca Cinderella'? … Nah, kalau Cinderella versi ini, pakainya sepatu bot. Dan namanya bukan sekedar 'Cinderella' tapi namanya 'Hyuuga Cinderella Hinata'. / "Ehm, sepertinya aku salah mantra." / Au – NaruHina fic oneshot / Enjoy

.

.

Sepatu Bot Cinderella Hinata by Rameen

Naruto by Kishimoto Masasi

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata

Warning : FemGuy, FemSasu, FemGaa sebagai keluarga tiri Hinata

Note : OOC , typos , gaje , garing , Don't Like Don't Flame

.

.

Pada dahulu kala, disebuah Negara yang makmur dan damai. Berdirilah sebuah kerajaan yang memiliki seorang Raja yang arif, bijaksana, adil, dan tampan. Dia adalah Raja idaman bagi semua Negara yang dipimpin oleh Kerajaan. Seorang Raja yang tampan berambut kuning dan terlihat masih muda di usianya yang sudah hampir setengah abad.

Tapi sayang, dia sedang stress karena belum memiliki cucu lantaran putranya belum mau menikah dan tidak berniat mencari calon. Atas saran penasehatnya, akhirnya sang Raja mengadakan sebuah pesta dansa untuk semua gadis di Negara itu. Berharap akan ada seorang gadis yang menarik perhatian bagi putranya dan membuat putranya cepat menikah.

Kabar tentang di adakannya pesta itu menyebar keseluruh Negara, di dengar oleh semua orang dan menjadi jalan lebar bagi para gadis untuk dapat menarik perhatian sang Pangeran yang katanya tak kalah tampan dengan sang Raja.

Seorang wanita beralis tebal dan bermakeup norak yang sedang berbelanja di sebuah toko baju ikut mendengar kabar itu. Dia tersenyum lebar saat membayangkan kedua anak gadisnya akan bisa menarik perhatian Pangeran dan menjadikannya keluarga Kerajaan. Dengan hati yang senang, dia segera berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya yang cukup mewah diantara rumah yang lainnya. Rumah mewah milik suami keduanya yang baru saja meninggal tiga bulan yang lalu.

"Oh, kau terlihat semakin cantik, Guy-chan." Terdengar sebuah gombalan yang membuat wanita itu berhenti dan memandang sinis seorang pria beralis tebal dan berambut bob.

Dia melengos, "Aku sudah tahu kalau aku cantik." Dia berjalan pergi dan berhenti di langkah ketiga, Guy berbalik menghadap pria tadi. "Jangan ganggu aku lagi. Aku tidak suka dengan lelaki sepertimu, Lee-san." Lanjutnya dan langsung pergi lagi menuju rumahnya.

.

.

"Hinataaaaa!"

Sebuah teriakan yang memekakan telinga terdengar dari sebuah ruang dari satu rumah mewah. Suara dari seorang gadis berambut raven yang terlihat sedang bersantai di sofa ruang keluarga.

Drap drap drap…

Disusul suara langkah kaki yang berlari mendekat. "I-iya,, Sa-sasuke-sama?" seorang gadis berambut indigo dengan gagap menjawab panggilan dari orang yang dipanggil 'Sasuke-sama' itu.

Sasuke menoleh dan mengulurkan tangannya dengan jari lentik yang cantik. "Ganti warna kuku ku, aku ingin warna yang terang kali ini."

Hinata mengangguk dan pergi untuk mengambil persediaan cat kuku di kamar Sasuke. Tak lama dia kembali dan melihat Gaara sudah duduk di sofa yang sama dengan Sasuke.

"Hinata, aku haus. Bawakan aku minuman dingin."

Hinata mengangguk, "Baiklah, Gaara-sama."

"Hei," Sasuke menyela, "Kau mau kemana? Cat dulu kuku ku."

"Minuman ku dulu."

"Kuku ku dulu."

Kedua saudara itu saling ribut siapa yang ingin di layani lebih dulu. Membuat Hinata menghela nafas lelah karena sudah biasa melihat pemandangan seperti itu. Dia berbalik dan melangkah pergi dari pada harus mendengar kedua orang itu bertengkar.

.

.

Hinata berjalan membuka pintu saat dia mendengar suara bel.

"Ibu." ucapnya dengan sopan saat Guy berjalan masuk dengan dagu terangkat.

"Dimana Sasu-chan dan Gaa-chan?"

"Mereka di ruang keluarga, Bu."

Tanpa menunggu lama, Guy segera berjalan menuju ruang keluarga. Terdiam saat mendapati kedua putrinya sedang bertengkar.

"Apa kalian tidak bisa kalau tidak bertengkar?" Satu pertanyaan itu membuat kedua gadis tadi terdiam dan membuang muka. Guy duduk dan menatap Hinata yang mengikutinya. "Hinata, buatkan aku ocha hangat."

Hinata berkedip, "Maaf, Bu. Tapi tadi Sasuke-sama memintaku mengecat kukunya, lalu Gaara-sama meminta diambilkan minuman, mereka belum selesai bertengkar dan belum ada pemenangnya. Jadi lebih baik Ibu antri dan ikut bertengkar agar aku bisa melakukan keinginan yang mana dulu."

"Oh,," Guy mengangguk mengerti.

"Sekarang aku ingin ke dapur dulu, kalau nanti sudah ada pemenangnya baru panggil aku lagi. oke?" lanjut Hinata dengan tersenyum manis.

"Oke. Pasti aku yang menang." Jawab Sasuke cepat.

"Huh, kau itu selalu kalah denganku." Gaara menimpali.

"Kalian seharusnya mengalah pada Ibu."

Dan pertengkaran itu mulai lagi. Hinata tersenyum melihat Ibu dan Saudara tirinya mau mengikuti sarannya. Jadi dia tidak perlu bingung mau melakukan yang mana dulu kan? Hinata mengangguk puas dan berjalan pergi menuju dapur. Meninggalkan tiga orang itu yang terus bertengkar.

.

.

"Kuurrrr… kuuurrr…"

Hinata membungkuk-bungkuk untuk mencari ayam peliharaannya. Sudah waktunya Hinata memberikan ayamnya makan, tapi ayam itu malah menghilang.

"Ya ampun, Lolita, kau dimana?" tanyanya kesal sambil berkacak pinggang. "Kalau kau tidak mau keluar, aku akan memotongmu saat kita bertemu."

"Petok… petok.." ayamnya menyahut seketika. Membuat Hinata tersenyum lebar dan menghampiri sang ayam yang keluar dari balik tumpukan kayu bakar.

Hinata menggendong ayamnya dan mengelus ayam itu lembut. "Kau ini, kenapa susah sekali disuruh makan?" Hinata mengernyit saat melihat ayamnya menunduk murung. "Kau kenapa, Lolita? Apa kau takut dengan ancamanku tadi? Aku hanya bercanda kok. Hihihi…"

Gadis itu tertawa sendiri karena sudah berhasil mengancam dan mengerjai ayam tercintanya itu.

.

Tidak menyadari seseorang yang melihatnya dari balik pagar yang tak terlalu tinggi. Orang itu tersenyum melihat interaksi Hinata dengan Lolita. Setelah puas melihatnya, orang itu pergi.

.

.

"APA?" Sasuke dan Gaara berteriak bersamaan. "Jadi, Raja akan mengadakan pesta dansa malam ini, Bu?"

Guy mengangguk. "Jadi kalian harus tampil secantik mungkin agar Pangeran jatuh cinta pada kalian."

"Ibu tenang saja," Sasuke mengibaskan rambut raven panjangnya. "Aku ini adalah anak Ibu yang paling cantik. Pasti Pangeran akan jatuh cinta padaku."

Gaara mendengus, "Ya ya ya, kau anak Ibu yang paling cantik… nomor dua setelah aku."

"Hey, apa kau mau menantangku?"

"Siapa takut, siapa yang berhasil membuat Pangeran jatuh cinta, berarti dialah yang paling cantik."

"Deal."

Aliran listrik terlihat mengalir dari dua mata mereka yang saling melempar pandangan tajam. Sepuluh menit, dua puluh menit, tiga puluh menit…

"Kalian mau ketinggalan pesta?" Guy bertanya sambil menyisir wig-nya dengan gaya anggun. "Sampai kapan kalian mau adu tatap begitu?"

Sasuke dan Gaara tersentak dan melihat jam. Dua jam sebelum pesta di mulai. "Kyyaaa… aku harus segera bersiap." Keduanya berteriak histeris dan langsung berlari tunggang langgang menuju kamar mereka. "HINATAAAAAA…."

Dan teriakan memanggil nama itu kembali terdengar.

.

.

"Hinata, pilihkan baju yang bagus untukku."

"Hinata, cepat ambilkan sepatuku yang warna merah."

"Hinata, cepat hias rambutku."

"Hinata, ambilkan wadah make up ku."

Seorang gadis berambut indigo hanya berdiri diam melihat dua gadis yang sibuk bicara memerintah padanya. Apa yang harus dia turuti kalau kedua gadis itu sudah melakukan apa yang mereka perintahkan. Saat mereka menyuruh Hinata memilih baju, mereka sudah mengeluarkan sendiri baju mereka dari lemari. Saat mereka menyuruh Hinata mencari sepatu, mereka sudah lebih dulu mengeluarkan semua sepatu yang mereka inginkan.

Terkadang Hinata berpikir, apa dia hanya di butuhkan hanya untuk mendengar perintah saja?

"Ehm, memang kalian mau kemana?" tanyanya pada Sasuke dan Gaara.

Kedua saudaranya menoleh dan melebarkan mata mereka. "Ya ampun, kau tidak tahu berita? Pangeran akan mengadakan pesta dansa." Jelas Sasuke.

"Dan disana Pangeran akan memilih calon istrinya." Lanjut Gaara.

"Begitu?" Hinata kaget mendengarnya, Sasuke dan Gaara mengangguk mengiyakan. "Kalau begitu aku juga harus bersiap, kan?" lagi –kedua saudaranya mengangguk. "Tapi aku tidak ada gaun ke pesta." Ucapnya lirih. Membuat Sasuke dan Gaara memandang kasian.

"Ya sudah, kau pakai gaunku saja." Tawar Sasuke yang langsung membawa tiga gaun pada Hinata. "Lihat, ini cocok untukmu."

"Benarkah?" Hinata tersenyum, "Ehm, aku lebih suka warna ungu yang itu." tunjuknya sebuah gaun yang tergeletak di ranjang. Sasuke mengangguk dan segera mengambil gaun itu untuk Hinata.

"Ehm, Gaara." Hinata memanggil saudaranya yang lain, "Tolong ambilkan sepatu merahmu itu ya? Aku suka warna itu, aku ingin memakainya."

"Oh tentu saja," Gaara segera mengambil sepatunya dan memberikan itu untuk Hinata. "Itu bagus untukmu."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku juga butuh tas, make up, hiasan rambut, dan juga kereta kencana. Kalian siapkan ya?"

Sasuke dan Gaara mengangguk mengerti dan berjalan mengambil tas, make up, dan hiasan rambut. Tapi saat mereka ingin melangkah keluar untuk menyiapkan kereta kencana, mereka berhenti. Mengerutkan kening, merasa ada yang aneh.

Kenapa jadi mereka yang melayani Hinata?

Kenapa jadi barang-barang mereka yang ingin dipakai Hinata?

Kenapa jadi mereka yang melakukan perintah Hinata?

1

2

3

"HINATAAAAAAAAA…."

Dan Hinata sudah kabur lebih dulu.

.

.

Suasana yang hening terisi dengan isak tangis seorang gadis. Di belakang rumah, diantara tumpukan kayu bakar, lampu belakang yang hampir putus dan tidak lagi terang. Hanya sinar bulan yang menerangi. Hinata menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan sambil terisak pelan. Ayamnya berdiri di sampingnya sambil mengesek-gesekkan bulunya, berusaha untuk menghibur.

"Hiks… hiks.. hiks…" isakan itu masih terdengar. "Aku juga ingin ikut." Ucapnya lirih. "Aku ingin ikut ke pesta itu dan bertemu Pangeran. Hiks,,, kata orang-orang hiks.. dia itu tampan loh.. aku mau Hiks… lihat… huwaaaa…"

Disaat para gadis mengenakan gaun cantik dan pergi ke pesta dansa Kerajaan. Hinata justru tidak bisa keluar dari halaman belakang rumahnya karena dihukum sang Ibu. Tadi Ibunya marah karena dia mengerjai Sasuke dan Gaara dan menguncinya di halaman bekalang rumah.

"Hiks… hiks.."

Trriiingg..

Saat dia masih tenggelam dengan tangisannya, seorang wanita berpakaian putih dan memiliki sayap tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya. Tapi karena Hinata masih tenggelam dalam tangisannya. Dia tidak menyadarinya.

"Ehem," wanita itu berdeham, tapi Hinata tidak menjawab. "Ehem ehem…" wanita itu berdeham lagi. tapi tangisan Hinata justru semakin besar. "Hei, nona manis."

"Diamlah, jangan ganggu aku, hikss.." Hinata menjawab pelan masih dengan wajah tertutup, "Aku sedang sedih, nih. Tidak terima gangguan."

Wanita itu menghela nafas. "Padahal aku seorang Peri, loh. Aku datang untuk membantumu pergi ke pesta. Tapi kau malah tidak mau diganggu. Ya sudah, aku pergi saja."

"Eh,, ja-jangan dong,, jangan." Hinata segera membuka mata dan menahan tangan Peri itu. "Gitu aja _ngambek,_ aku kan cuma bercanda. Jangan pergi ya." Bujuk Hinata dengan tersenyum manis.

"Gombal," Peri itu mendengus pelan. "Baiklah," ucapnya kemudian. "Karena aku sudah niat dari awal ingin membantumu. Jadi aku tidak akan pergi sebelum membantumu."

Hinata tersenyum lebar, "Nah, gitu dong."

"Oke, kau ingin pergi ke pesta Kerajaan kan?" Hinata mengangguk. "Aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini, memberikanmu gaun yang bagus, sepatu kaca yang indah, dan akan menjadikanmu gadis tercantik malam ini."

"Waahhh,, aku mau."

Peri itu tersenyum dan memegang tangan Hinata. Hinata yang tidak mengerti juga ikut memegang tangan Lolita, ayamnya.

Tring..

Dan mereka sudah keluar dari halaman rumah itu. Mereka berada di jalan sepi yang menuju ke Kerajaan. Membuat Hinata dan Lolita menatap takjub sihir yang dilakukan Peri itu.

"Sekarang, aku akan menyihir ayammu itu menjadi Kuda yang akan menarik keretamu." Peri itu mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya dan mengucap mantra, "Baho Kupolo."

Tring

Lolita yang tadinya berbulu merah kehitaman menjadi kuda perkasa dengan bulu coklat yang keren. "Waaahh,, kau keren sekali, Lolita. Kau jadi kuda terus saja ya, tidak usah kembali jadi ayam. Kalau kau jadi ayam, tubuhmu bau." Ucap Hinata dengan ceria, tanpa sadar kalau Lolita sudah kembali merajuk. "hehehe,, aku hanya bercanda."

"Nah, sekarang aku akan mengganti bajumu." Hinata tersenyum senang. Peri itu mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya dan mengucap mantra. "Sim Salabim.."

Tring

.

.

Lolita mengerjap aneh melihat penampilan Hinata yang 'aneh'. Pakai topi koboi, baju berompi, ikat pinggang besar kepala rusa, dan sepatu tradisional, Bakiak.

Hinata menatap penampilannya dan memandang Peri didepannya dengan wajah facepalm. "Ehm, sepertinya aku salah mantra." Ucap Peri itu sambil nyengir lebar. "Tenang, akan aku perbaiki." Dia kembali mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya dan mengucap mantra. "Promatte Jahoo.."

Tring

Hinata mengernyit saat kepalanya terasa sangat berat. Konde putri-putri Kerajaan Majapahit dengan hiasan kepala ala pengantin Lampung kini terpasang di kepalanya. Baju berenda coklat dengan paduan rok ala penari hula-hula kini melekat di tubuhnya. Jangan lupakan sandal jepit di kakinya.

"Ibu Periiii… apa kau tidak tahu mantra yang benar?"

"Ah, maaf… aku akan memperbaikinya lagi, dan kali ini akan benar." Peri itu kembali menggerakkan tongkatnya. "Aproki Kusae.."

Tring

"Ppfff.." bahkan Lolitapun mendengus menahan tawa saat melihat Hinata yang memakai baju kuda berwarna ungu lengkap dengan hodie bertelinga kuda. Jangan lupakan sepatu bot coklat yang melekat di kakinya. Lolita merasa mirip dengan majikannya.

"Eng.." Peri itu tersenyum kikuk saat melihat wajah masam Hinata. Dia mengeluarkan buku dari sakunya. "Sabar,, sabar,, nona manis. Aku akan membaca buku panduannya dulu ya. Ehm… mantra jadi cantik… mantra jadi cantik.. aha… ini dia. Kali ini tidak akan salah lagi."

"Kuharap kau serius kali ini." jawab Hinata lesu.

"Pim Pim Pom.."

". . ." tidak ada yang terjadi. Peri itu kembali membaca mantra.

"Pim Pim Pom.."

Tetap tidak ada yang terjadi. Sang Peri mengetuk-ngetuk tongkatnya di tanah dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama. "Ehm, sepertinya tongkatku habis batre."

Gubrak… Hinata dan Lolita terjungkal seketika. Ada gitu tongkat sihir pake batre?

"Ibu Peri, jadi bagaimana dengan gaunku?"

"Sudahlah, kau itu kan sudah manis. Kau terlihat lebih manis dengan penampilan itu. Lagipula Pangeran tidak menentukan kalau pestanya harus menggunakan gaun, bukan? Jadi lebih baik kau segera pergi sebelum ketinggalan pesta."

Hah, Hinata menghela nafas. "Lalu bagaimana dengan keretanya?"

"Ya, karena tongkatku habis batre, kau naik kuda saja ya. Dan ingat, kau harus kembali sebelum tengah malam karena sihir itu akan hilang tepat tengah malam."

Err… rasanya pake sihir atau tidak, sama saja deh. Toh hanya berganti dari kostum kuda ke baju pembantu.

.

.

Kerajaan terlihat sangat meriah dengan segala pernak-pernik pesta yang terpasang. Beratus-ratus tamu undangan yang didominasi dengan para gadis yang berpenampilan rapi menjadi pemandangan utama saat melihat ke dalam ruangan pestanya. Tapi semua gadis cantik yang ada disana tidak membuat sang Pangeran bergerak dari kursinya.

"Suamiku, kenapa Naruto tidak terlihat tertarik dengan para gadis disana?" sang Ratu, Uzumaki Kushina berkata khawatir dengan suaminya.

"Kita tunggu saja, Ratuku." Hanya itu yang mampu di jawab sang Raja.

.

.

Sementara disisi lain, sang Pangeran menghela nafas bosan melihat pesta di depannya. Sebagai Pangeran, jelas dia sudah sering melihat pesta seperti ini. Pesta yang berjalan monoton dan membosankan.

Tak tahan, dia berjalan pergi. Mungkin mencari angin di luar lebih menyenangkan daripada terkurung di ruangan penuh music ini.

Dia berjalan melewati ruangan dengan gaya menawannya. Membuat para gadis berdag-dig-dug karena harap-harap cemas sang Pangeran akan menghampiri mereka. Raut kecewa tampak dari raut gadis-gadis yang hanya di lewati oleh sang Pangeran. Jelas, karena Pangeran itu berjalan untuk keluar dari ruangan itu bukannya mencari pasangan untuk berdansa.

"Ini minumanku."

"Tidak, aku yang lebih dulu mengambilnya. Kau yang lain saja."

"Minuman ini hanya tinggal ini, dan aku menginginkannya."

Langkah sang Pangeran itu terhenti kala mendengar suara ribut dari satu sisi ruangan itu. Terlihat seorang gadis berambut merah sedang berebut minuman dengan gadis berambut raven. Sungguh kekanakan. Sang Pangeran tidak bisa membayangkan jika dia harus memilih gadis seperti itu sebagai pendamping. Raja dan Ratu pasti menangis.

"Ini minumanku –"

Set… bruk.. prang…

Hening.

Ruangan itu menjadi hening karena kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Bagaimana dua orang gadis yang saling memperebutkan minuman berjalan mundur tanpa menyadari kehadiran sang Pangeran. Membuat gadis berambut raven menabrak sang Pangeran dan menjatuhkan minuman yang mereka rebutkan.

"Ah," sang Pangeran mendesah pelan sambil memandang sepatunya yang basah dan ternoda minuman berwarna merah itu. "Sepertinya itu minuman terakhir dan kalian justru tidak bisa menikmatinya sama sekali."

Tidak jauh dari sana, seorang wanita beralis tebal menepuk keningnya karena kesal melihat kelakuan dua putrinya yang tidak ada bedanya dengan anak kecil tak tahu malu.

"Ma-ma-maafkan Saya, Pangeran. Saya tidak sengaja." Sasuke meminta maaf dengan kerlingan mata menggoda. Entah dia sedang meminta maaf atau merayu.

Sang Pangeran menatap dua gadis itu dengan pandangan datar. "Siapa nama kalian?"

"Oh, namaku –"

Set… "Namaku –"

"Hei.."

Kedua gadis itu saling potong omongan dan berebut untuk memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu. Seorang wanita yang tadi hanya diam berjalan mendekat. "Sasuke! Gaara! Jaga sikap kalian!" ucapnya berbisik kesal pada dua putrinya. Dia menghadap sang Pangeran dan tersenyum manis, "Maafkan kedua putri Saya Pangeran."

"Oh, jadi nama kedua putri Anda ini Sasuke dan Gaara?" tanya sang Pangeran yang tadi mendengar bisikan wanita itu.

"Benar Pangeran. Nama Saya Guy, yang ini Sasuke dan yang ini Gaara." Ucap Guy memperkenalkan Sasuke dan Gaara. "Uhm, bukankah mereka sangat cantik, Pangeran? Mereka juga sangat pandai berdansa. Apakah Anda tidak ingin mencoba berdansa dengan mereka?"

Sasuke dan Gaara langsung memasang gaya anggun dengan tangan yang terulur.

Sang Pangeran menaikan alisnya melihat itu. "Tapi, sepertinya kedua putri Anda lebih tertarik berebut minuman daripada berebut dansa denganku." Jawab Sang Pangeran dan langsung melangkah pergi.

Meninggalkan Guy, Sasuke, dan Gaara berdiri diam menahan malu karena bisikan dan suara tawa dari tamu-tamu lainnya.

.

.

Kembali ke posisi Raja…

"Ya ampun, Pangeran malah mempermalukan gadis." Ucap Kushina sedih. Bagaimana mungkin putranya bisa dapat pendamping.

"Tenanglah, Ratuku. Kedua gadis itu juga tidak pantas bersama Pangeran." Hanya itulah yang mampu dijawab sang Raja, Namikaze Minato.

.

.

"Hah, dasar gadis-gadis aneh." Sang Pangeran mendesah pelan saat hembusan angin membawa kesejukkan baginya. Dia memilih untuk ke taman Kerajaan dan mendapatkan ketenangan dari pada pusing di dalam ruang pesta.

Srek srek..

"Ng?" sang Pangeran mengernyit saat merasa mendengar sesuatu dari balik tanaman bonsai yang membentuk pagar. Dia mendekat dan menaikan alisnya saat melihat seekor kuda warna pink berjalan seperti seorang maling.

Dia mendekat dan berdiri di belakang kuda itu.

"Ya ampun, sebaiknya aku pulang saja deh. Aku jelas salah kostum untuk pergi ke pesta."

Sang Pangeran mengangguk mengerti tujuan kuda itu saat mendengar kalimat yang baru saja terdengar itu. "Jadi kau mau ke pesta?" tanyanya kemudian. Sang kuda mengangguk, "Kalau sudah tahu salah kostum, kenapa pakai kostum itu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Itu karena Ibu Peri yang menolongku sedikit error. Dia salah mantra dan terakhir, tongkatnya malah habis batre."

Sang Pangeran mulai curiga kalau seluruh gadis di Negara itu sudah tidak waras.

"Raja tidak akan marah meskipun kau salah kostum." Ucapnya lagi dan kali itu sukses membuat sang kuda berbalik dan menatapnya dengan mata berbinar senang. Membuat Sang Pangeran terpaku memandang wajah manis sang kuda. Pangeran itu yakin kalau kuda itu adalah gadis yang dia lihat sedang berbicara dengan ayam tadi sore.

"Benarkah?" kuda itu bertanya. "Apa tidak apa kalau aku salah kostum begini? Apa Raja tidak akan marah?"

Sang Pangeran tersentak dan sadar dari keterpanaannya lalu tersenyum. Walau gadis di depannya ini tidak terlalu waras, setidaknya dia bisa menganggapnya lucu dan unik. "Raja bukanlah orang yang jahat dan suka menghukum. Benarkan?"

"Benar, Raja adalah seseorang yang baik dan ramah. Setidaknya itu yang selalu aku dengar." Gumam gadis kuda itu. "Eh, tapi kau siapa?"

"Kau bisa memanggilku Naruto. Kalau kau sendiri?"

"Uhm, namaku Hyuuga Cinderella Hinata. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Hinata."

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Dia tersenyum saat menyadari kalau nama gadis itu secantik orangnya. "Baiklah, Hinata. Bukankah tadi kau ingin menghadiri pestanya?" Hinata mengangguk, "Kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu. Kau tidak perlu takut."

Hinata menatap ragu uluran tangan Naruto yang terarah padanya. Setelah berpikir sejenak, dia akhirnya menyambut uluran tangan itu. Dan mereka berjalan bersama.

"Kenapa kau ingin datang ke pesta ini?"

"Untuk bertemu Pangeran. Orang-orang bilang, Raja mengadakan pesta ini agar Pangeran memilih pendampingnya. Aku sering dengar kalau Pangeran itu orang yang tampan, baik, ramah, dan ceria. Aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Hanya ingin bertemu? Tidak ingin berdansa dan mengobrol?"

Hinata tersenyum dan menggeleng, "Aku bisa pingsan kalau sampai Pangeran bersedia mengobrol dan berdansa denganku." Ucap Hinata dengan wajah merona karena sudah membayangkan bagaimana menyenangkannya bisa berbicara dengan Pangeran.

"Jadi kau lebih suka bicara dengan ayam?" Hinata tersentak dan menoleh, seolah bertanya 'darimana kau tahu?', membuat Naruto tersenyum. "Aku tidak sengaja melihatmu bicara dengan ayam sore ini."

"Oh," Hinata mengangguk, "Ayam itu namanya Lolita. Dia teman yang bisa ku ajak bercerita dan bermain. Sebenarnya aku ingin memelihara macan tapi harganya mahal. Dan saat aku bertemu ayam itu sendirian di jalan, aku mengambilnya dan memeliharanya." Jelas Hinata dengan santai. Tidak menyadari kalau Naruto menelan ludah saat Hinata menyebut kata 'macan'.

Gadis ini unik… atau gila sih? Tanya Naruto dalam hati.

Tanpa terasa, mereka sudah memasuki ruangan pesta. Membuat berpasang-pasang mata mengarah pada keduanya. Bukan karena kagum atas kecantikan Hinata, tapi lebih tepatnya merasa aneh dengan penampilan gadis itu.

Disisi lain, Minato dan Kushina tersenyum karena akhirnya Naruto menggandeng seseorang untuk berdansa. Mereka tidak perduli dengan penampilan gadis itu. Yang jelas keduanya sudah senang melihat kemajuan putra mereka.

Hinata mengernyit saat Naruto menghentikan langkah dan menahannya di tengah-tengah ruangan. Perasaan risih ia rasakan saat semua mata mengarah padanya.

"Naruto, kenapa kita disini?"

"Karena aku ingin berdansa denganmu, kau mau?"

Hinata berkedip bingung, "Tapi kenapa harus di tengah ruangan? Tidak bisakah mencari tempat lain saja? Aku tidak nyaman dipandang seperti ini."

"Tidak apa," Naruto mulai menarik pinggang Hinata dan meletakkan sebelah tangan Hinata di pundaknya. "Tidak perlu memperdulikan mereka. Nikmati saja, hm?"

Alunan music mulai terdengar, begitu merdu mengiringi langkah anggun keduanya saat berdansa. Segala persepsi aneh tentang penampilan Hinata tergantikan oleh decak kagum karena keahlian Hinata berdansa. Begitu anggun dan gemulai. Begitu cantik dan indah. Selangkah demi selangkah begitu seirama satu sama lain.

Dua pasang mata itu bertemu, saling mengunci dalam pandangan lembut yang meneduhkan. Memilih menikmati suasana dan tidak lagi perduli dengan keadaan sekitar.

Pelan tapi pasti, keduanya melangkah beriringan menuju balkon yang disinari rembulan. Cahaya lembut yang memadu dengan suasana indah keduanya. Balkon yang luas yang dapat memandang jelas hamparan langit penuh bintang. Di sisi kanan teruntai tangga yang seolah menggambar mereka tengah berada di istana awan.

Terus, terus, keduanya berdansa dan tenggelam dalam kenyamanan yang tercipta.

.

.

Hinata memandang langit, duduk disamping Naruto yang lebih memilih memandang wajahnya. Setelah merasa cukup dalam berdansa, keduanya memilih memandang langit dalam keheningan yang nyaman.

"Maaf," Hinata menoleh saat kata itu terucap dari Naruto. "Karena aku, kau jadi tidak bisa bertemu Pangeran."

Hinata tersenyum dan menggeleng, kembali menatap langit dengan pandangan berbinar. "Tidak perlu. Lagipula, kau sudah cukup menggantikannya."

"Bagaimana bisa aku menggantikan seorang Pangeran?"

Hinata kembali menatapnya, "Aku tidak perduli Pangeran atau bukan. Aku hanya bahagia saat bisa bersama dengan orang yang bisa membuatku senang dan nyaman. Sudah sangat lama sejak aku bisa merasa sesenang ini. Aku suka sekali music dan menari, tapi Ibuku melarangnya sekarang. Dia bilang akan mengangguk saat aku melakukannya."

Naruto hanya diam mendengar nada sendu itu. Tapi saat Hinata sudah kembali tersenyum, dia ikut tersenyum.

Keduanya terdiam lagi, menikmati waktu berlalu tanpa menyadari kalau waktu terus berjalan.

"Sepatumu lucu," Naruto tersenyum melihat sepatu bot yang di kenakan Hinata. Sepatu bot dengan kostum kuda pink itu adalah perpaduan yang…

"Begitulah." Jawab Hinata seadanya. Dia merasa kalau Naruto sedang mengejeknya.

"Aku tidak mengejekmu," jawab Naruto tanpa di tanya, "Bolehkah aku mencobanya juga? Sepertinya akan lucu."

Hinata tidak bisa menolak saat Naruto sudah menunduk dan melepas sepatu bot itu dari kakinya.

"Ini sangat bagus, Hinata. Bahannya terasa lembut dan dingin." Naruto mengusap sepatu itu pelan.

Hinata sudah akan menjawab saat…

Teng teng teng

…dentang jam berbunyi.

"Ah, sudah jam dua belas." Ucapnya panik, membuat Naruto mengenyit bingung. "Aku harus pergi."

"Pergi? Pergi kemana?" Tanpa menjawab, Hinata sudah berlari pergi. "Hinata tunggu, kau bahkan belum memakai sepatumu."

"Ambil saja sebagai kenang-kenangan." Jawab Hinata samba terus berlari.

Naruto mengejar tentu saja. Tapi ternyata tenaga seorang gadis yang berkeinginan untuk memelihara macan cukup tangguh dalam berlari. Naruto kehilangan jejak. Hanya meninggalkan sebuah sepatu ditangan dan nama yang indah untuk diingat. Ah, jangan lupakan Naruto yang bahkan sudah tahu dimana gadis itu tinggal.

.

.

Kalau mau di sebut cerita Cinderella yang mencari seorang gadis berdasarkan sepatu sih, rasanya aneh disaat Naruto akan sangat mudah mendapatkan gadis itu kembali bahkan tanpa sepatu.

Jadi, tidak perlu membuang waktu hanya untuk berkeliling kota mencari pemilik sepatu kan?

Nyatanya sekarang saja Naruto sudah berdiri dengan gagah di depan rumah keluarga Hyuuga dengan tiga orang perempuan yang seolah menghalangi jalannya.

"Kami sangat senang karena Pangeran mau berkunjung kemari." Ucap Guy dengan manis.

"Aku kesini mencari Hinata."

"Uhm, disini tidak ada yang namanya Hinata." Jawab Sasuke cepat dan disetujui oleh Gaara. "Kami hanya tinggal bertiga disini." lanjutnya. Tapi baru beberapa detik setelah perkataan itu…

"Sasuke-sama, Gaara-sama, semur jengkol pesanan kalian sudah masak loh…!"

…teriakan yang cukup sukses membuat dua pengawal Naruto menahan tawa karena mendengar makanan yang menjadi pesanan dua gadis cantik di depan mereka. Sementara Sasuke, Gaara, dan Guy membeku saat Hinata berjalan menyusul keluar.

"Sasu – eh, Naruto?" Hinata langsung memanggil lebih dulu.

Naruto tersenyum dan mengeluarkan sepatu bot yang dia bawa, "Aku kesini untuk membawa kuda yang kabur tadi malam agar kembali ke istana bersamaku."

"Istana? Kenapa?"

"Karena Pangeran ingin mempersuntingmu." Jawab Naruto sembari maju dan berdiri di samping Hinata. Tidak perduli dengan tiga perempuan lainnya yang sibuk bergumam 'Tidak mungkin' Atau 'Mustahil'.

Hinata mengerjap, "Tapi aku tidak mau menikah dengan Pangeran."

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

"Uhm, aku lebih suka menikah denganmu saja." Jawab Hinata dengan wajah merona. "Kau… tahu tidak bedanya Pangeran dan dirimu?" Naruto menggeleng, "Kalau Pangeran ingin menikahiku, tapi kalau kamu mau aku nikahi."

Sasuke, Gaara, Guy, Naruto, dan dua pengawal disana hanya cengok mendengar gombalan yang tidak bermutu seperti itu.

"Jadi, kau mau menikah denganku?" tanya Hinata lagi.

Naruto sih sebenarnya ingin menjawab 'ya', tapi malu juga jika dia yang harus dilamar. "Ehm, maaf. Tapi aku kesini untuk menyampikan pesan Pangeran. Dia yang ingin menikahimu, Hinata."

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Jadi kau menolakku?"

Naruto menghela nafas dan agar tidak membuatnya tambah bingung. Dia langsung menarik Hinata masuk ke kereta saja tanpa menerima protesan Hinata.

.

.

Sesampainya di istana, Hinata hanya kaget saat melihat semua orang menyapa Naruto dengan sopan dan menyebutnya Pangeran. Dia mencari ke sekelilingnya, siapa tahu disana ada Pangeran, tapi dia tidak menemukan orang lain yang terlihat seperti Pangeran. Yah, secara tidak langsung sih dia mengatai Naruto yang tidak ada miripnya dengan seorang Pangeran.

Naruto membawa Hinata ke satu ruangan khusus. Dan berhenti tepat di bawah lukisan besar keluarga Kerajaan. "Nah, kau mau tahu wajah Pangeran kan?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk lukisan itu. "Itulah Pangeran, yang berdiri di belakang Raja dan Ratu."

Hinata membelalakkan matanya melihat lukisan itu. Matanya berkali-kali melirik lukisan dan wajah Naruto disampingnya. Selanjutnya dia menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. "Naruto… apa kau kembar dengan Pangeran?"

Twich..

Perempatan muncul di dahi Naruto. Dia menarik nafas sebelum menatap Hinata dan tersenyum lebar, mencoba bersabar. "Bukan kembar Hinata, tapi akulah Pangeran yang ada di lukisan itu. Hanya ada satu Pangeran dan itu aku."

Butuh lima menit bagi Hinata untuk mencerna kata-kata Naruto yang mengakui kalau dia sengaja tidak mengaku sebagai seorang Pangeran tadi malam.

"Jadi kau Pangeran Uzumaki Naruto yang sering disebut-sebut itu?"

"Mungkin." Naruto tidak tahu apa dia yang sering disebut-sebut. Tapi kalau itu seorang Pangeran, berarti dia kan?

"Jadi…" Hinata menunjuk dirinya dan Naruto bergantian, "Kau menolak lamaranku dan malah melamarku?"

Naruto hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Tangannya terulur untuk menggenggam tangan putih gadis Hyuuga itu. "Maukah kau menjadi pendampingku? Menikah denganku, menjadi istriku, dan menjadi Ratu yang mendampingi Raja suatu hari kelak?"

"TENTU SAJA!"

Naruto terlonjak saat Hinata tiba-tiba berteriak dan memeluknya langsung. Tapi selanjutnya dia tertawa dan balas memeluk Hinata. Calon Permaisurinya, calon Ratunya, gadis kuda pinknya, kekasihnya.

.

.

Sebulan kemudian. Kerajaan mengadakan pesta besar atas pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata. Raja dan Ratu bisa tidur dengan tenang memimpikan cucu-cucu mereka kelak. Semua warga bahagia.

Guy, Sasuke, dan Gaara berniat mencelakai Hinata saat itu, tapi ketahuan dan dihukum menjadi pengurus hewan peliharaan Hinata. Tentu saja hewan peliharaannya bertambah. Dan Lolita harus rela berbagi kandang dengan Stefani, macan yang baru saja di beli oleh Naruto untuk Hinata. Tenang saja, ada penghalang antara ayam dan macan itu, lagipula macan itu baru berumur tiga bulan kok. Masih imut-imut gitu.

Setahun kemudian, mereka mempunyai keturunan pertama yang di beri nama Uzumaki Boruto, empat tahun kemudian mereka memiliki keturunan kedua yang diberi nama Uzumaki Himawari. Naruto menjadi Raja yang baik, adil, arif, dan bijaksana seperti sang Ayah. Minato lebih memilih pensiun dan bermain bersama cucu-cucunya.

Dan kata kunci akhirnya…

Mereka hidup bahagia… selamanya.

.

.

THE END

Salam, Rameen


End file.
